Well It's all just a game really?
by kablizz
Summary: Sorry for the delay of stories my followers...but i'm back now! Anywhoo, this is a typical reunion story...but still read it and review : and to all my followers, this is a new version, so it's hopefully better? Taken place INSTEAD of journey's end. xxx
1. Reflection

Wellll hello :) sorry for the VERY small chapter, but i'm judging if i should actually carry on this story or not...but anywhoo (yeah ... i'm a dork... get over it :) ... ) I hope you enjoy it, and remember to post a review, because reviews are LOVE :P

* * *

It was just like any other day at Henriks for Rose Tyler. She would serve the customers, have a few nutcases ( there seemed to be more in this world) and hopefully get a tip. It was a way to pay for her fair share of the house. Rose refused to call it a mansion (although it was) and also refused to let her 'dad' pay for it all himself, even though he was a millionaire.

If her feelings hadn't been ripped apart as much as they had, Rose probably would of thought all of this was a dream. But , of course, just like a sad, soppy drama or book, her love got pulled away from her, or more like she got pulled away from him...quite literally. Since when was love so horrible?

Well, it wasnt AS horrible back when she was with the Doctor. She loved the travelling to DEATH, and more importantly , loved him, but they were nothing more than best friends. How could she have broken the ONE rule you aren't meant to in a best friend relationship?! Never. Fall. In. Love. With. Your. Best. Friend. It was as easy as that... but at the same time, it was NEVER as easy as that. Surely in the few years they were travelling together, one of them (or both if she was lucky ) would fall in love.

When Rose had first told her mum about how she felt, her mum just shook it off saying 'oh it's just a crush , you'll get over it' , but rose had never felt ANYTHING like this before, it was stronger with the Doctor than it had ever been with Mickey... but at least Mickey loved her back?

What was she saying? On the beach, wasn't the Doctor about to say the three words she had wanted to hear for a very long time? But maybe they weren't going to be the three words she wanted to hear? Maybe it was going to be something normal, and casual like 'isn't it cold?' or a serious talk about how he had never loved her, and how he hopes she will be able to love someone else...but still, there was a chance that he was going to say the three words she had wanted to hear for so long... 'I love you' ?

* * *

Wellllllll the explanation for the VERY short chapter is that i was wondering whether to carry this on or not, since no one liked it before , i didn't want to waste my writing time on something no one likes, so please review to tell me if it's good , or bad, or somewhere in between and hopefully people will like it this time round? I love you all :)


	2. Deja Vu

Rose shook her head and sighed as she folded up some clothes other people couldn't be bothered to do themselves. How had her life come to this? Two years tomorrow would be the anniversary of the two of them being taken away from eachother. Surely it couldn't be an anniversary like her mother called it, if it was a bad thing? Shaking her head once more, Rose headed off to the men's section to pack up before she went back to the house. She refused to call it her home. It wasn't her home, and never will be, ever. Her home was the Tardis, with the Doctor, but she can't think of that now... it's all gone, he's gone.

Even before she met the Doctor, the Powell estate didn't really seem like a home to her, and it certainly didn't have much of a homey feeling to it. It was just a place to grow up in and to help pay the rent for until you found a nice man who loved you very much and whisked you away and created a family with you. But her mum would always say it would help if he had a load of money, which wasn't exactly the best way to find a partner. Rose never really wanted children anyway. Sure, it would be nice to see a mixture of you and your loved ones traits and looks in one small thing, but all the fuss, and the screaming teen years. Rose shuddered at just the thought of it. She had enough childcare on the way anyway since her mum was due any minute.

' I can't wait for all those midnight screamings and disgusting nappies to come. Joy,' she mumbled to herself sarcastically. Just what she needed, her mum to forget ALL about her and fuss over the new baby. Sure, Jackie had said that Rose would always be her own daughter, with her own dad, but her mum, and her parallel dad now had what they wanted, their own child, so why should she fog up their lives with a depressed tone for everything?

She had honestly tried to fit in, went along with all the cover stories which they had to say to the press about a sudden child tyler coming into it, and how a reporter had seen Jackie Tyler die, right in front of her eyes , but a few months later , he she was, a changed person. Rose would of been worried if rumours HADN'T started.

Why, out of all days, was she thinking of the bad things in her life? Well, her life nowadays was mostly made up of bad things, that's probably why, and this day was basically like any other day, there was nothing better to do than sit and think about how your life has spiralled downhill since the love of your life was taken away from you. Even two years later , her heart would skip a beat if she saw a man wiht the same hair as him, or a man wearing a pinstripe suit. But soon enough, the man would turn round, and her heart would sink once more...What was WRONG with her?

Soon enough though, she was disrupted by her thoughts from which a loud banging was heard from behind her. As instinct went, Rose turned her head around following her ears, but to her surprise , there was no culprit, just a stupid shop dummy standing behind there. One of her workmates must of put it there to scare her. None of them really liked her in this universe, they all thought she was crazy coming back to work when she had so much money at home anyway. Little did they know, it wasn't exactly her money, or her real family's money either. Rose NEVER classed her 'dad' as her real father, or part of her real family, but of course she didn't tell Jackie that, since that would break her mother's heart.

Okay...Rose whipped her head back round at another , shorter but louder bang. This time her workmates had gone TOO far. But feeling this source of adrenaline, in a boring old shop, brought her deja vu, and she didn't want to remember why.


End file.
